AU TFA Prowl
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Prowl is a femme and Yoketron doesn't die he is Prowl's father. The day Prowl meets Jazz they fall in love at first sight. Prowl doesn't die either. Soon Prowl and Jazz will be together forever. After his wife was killed Yoketron gave her up to a kind mech who disguised her. Yoketron is glad to be reunited with his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_Prowl is a femme and Yoketron doesn't die he is Prowl's father. The day Prowl meets Jazz they fall in love at first sight. Prowl doesn't die either. Soon Prowl and Jazz will be together forever. After the house was attack when Prowl was a sparkling by a mech who hated Yoketron from his training days he killed Yoketron's wife and he was arrested. Yoketron gave his daughter to a kind mech (Who disguised Prowl as a mech with out him knowing.) Yoketron is happy to be reunited with his only child._

chapter 1

Prowl found 'himself' as a student to master Yoketron after 'he' was dumped there. Prowl kept trying to prove things but Yoketron always managed to beat 'him' to the punch. Prowl hoped nothing bad would happen if Yoketron found out 'his' secret.

Prowl was a femme she was raised by a kind mech. He disguised her as a mech to protect her because the neighborhood had gotten very dangerous.

Yoketron told her many things whenever they had time to talk. "I had a wife and daughter I loved very much. But their gone now." Yoketron said.

"What happened to them?" Prowl asked.

"A mech who hated me attacked my home only me and my daughter survived but my wife had been killed." Yoketron said. "I couldn't care for my daughter and do other things I had to do. I remember there was a mech and femme I knew who couldn't have children and were talking about adopting. So I made a hard decision I gave my daughter to them asked them to take good care of her. They promised they would. Giving up my daughter was the hardest thing I ever did. I don't know if she is still alive." he said.

"I see." Prowl said. She felt bad for Yoketron giving up his only family out of love.

Yoketron knew there was something different about Prowl but he didn't know what. He just thought Prowl as an ordinary teenage Mech who was starting to take the right path. He didn't even know that Prowl was really femme.

Prowl was doing very well in the studies. Yoketron presented her with a weapon shurikens she was amazed. He showed her the protoforms they were protecting. She was shocked when he wanted her to use processor over matter to close the door. She was doing well but it didn't close all the way.

"I'm sorry master." Prowl said.

"Prowl you have a spark find it with in you. I am sending you on an optics quest. Come back the cyber ninja I know you to be." Yoketron said.

Prowl came back earlier than expected the dojo was under attack. Prowl evaded all of them and saw Yoketron was under attack. Prowl fought back against Yoketron's attacker.

"Prowl!" Yoketron said.

"Let's get out of here we got we came for." the mech them he use his chainsaw arm and slashed at Prowl.

Prowl got up and looked at Yoketron. "You did well Prowl I am proud of you but why have you returned so early?' Yoketron asked.

"I was having troubling finding it out there." Prowl said.

"Maybe it is not on Cybertron but somewhere else.' Yoketron said. "But you are growing into a fine ninja." Yoketron said.

Prowl smiled at him. "ARGH!" Prowl said clutching her middle.

"Prowl?" Yoketron said.

Prowl moved her arm and there was vital energon blood coming out. Yoketron gasped hailed for a medic.

Then he turned to Prowl. "Hang on Prowl," he said.

Yoketron was waiting outside the room.

The medic was working and discovered something. Prowl wasn't a mech at all Prowl was a femme. He was completely shocked how complex this disguise was. He took it off and treated the wound.

The medic came out.

"Well?" Yoketron asked.

"Yoketron your student Prowl is fine but Prowl isn't a mech really apparently she was disguised as one." the medic said.

Yoketron went to the room. Prowl sat up she saw herself.

"I can explain." she said. She explained the reason of the disguise.

"I understand," Yoketron said. There was something familiar about her face. "You look just like my daughter." he said.

"I can do a test for you." the medic said.

"That would be helpful." Yoketron said.

The medic took some energon from each of them and ran the test. Their CNA matched she was Yoketron's daughter. "Yoketron you might want to kiss your daughter." the medic said.

Yoketron kissed Prowl's forehead. "I'm so sorry." Yoketron said.

"It's alright you only did it because you loved me." Prowl said.

"I did we are back together now and that is what truly is important." Yoketron said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop them from taking the protoforms." Prowl said.

"It's not your fault we just have to hope project omega doesn't fail." Yoketron said.

Prowl had recovered today she was practicing some of her techniques.

"You are doing quite well my daughter you have blossomed into a fine ninja and lovely flower of a femme. Your mother would be so proud of you." Yoketron said. "By the way I heard what happen to Straightmark and Visionseek the ones who had raise you." Yoketron said.

"Yeah died in accident I was okay only escaped with minor injuries and I miss them." she said.

"I know you do Straightmark he was my best friend." Yoketron said. "Let's not dwell in the past let's focus on the now." he said.

"Am I the first female cyber ninja you trained?" Prowl asked.

"Not really," Yoketron said. The he showed her another part of the room where there were holographic busts of female Cybertronians. "These are female Cyber-ninjas and the correct term for a female cyber-ninja is Cyber-kunoichi." Yoketron said.

"I see." Prowl said.

"You are doing well Prowl I hope you do well because I saw a lot from you I expect you run this place when I'm gone." Yoketron said.

"I hope it isn't too soon." Prowl said.

"I hope so too." Yoketron said.

The next day was going to meet one of Yoketron's former students. Yoketron sent her out to get somethings. She ran into a couple of Decepticons. Prowl managed to dodge them. Then a white transformer blue with red and blue details came in and began fighting them. He was using Metallikato. Prowl started using Circuit-su. Prowl was wearing her mask and the white transformer's face was in the dark.

"Show yourself." Prowl said.

"I'll show myself if you show yourself." the mech said.

"Fine." Prowl said and retracted her face mask.

The white mech came out of the dark.

The two of them stared at each other. They looked into each other's eyes for sometime. They couldn't look away they didn't know but the felt love for each other. This was the fabled love at first sight.

"My name is Jazz." the mech said.

"I'm Prowl." she said.

Jazz helped pick up the groceries. "You live near here?" Jazz asked.

"Yes I'm just picking up a few things." Prowl said.

"How about I escort you home so no more bad guys bother you." Jazz said.

"Thank you." Prowl said.

Jazz saw that Prowl lived in his old sensei Yoketron's dojo. "You are one of master Yoketron's students? I should have known when I saw how well you use Circuit-su." Jazz said.

"Thank you." Prowl said and they went inside.

"Prowl what took so long?" Yoketron asked.

"I got jumped cons." Prowl said. "Lucky for me Jazz helped me out." she said.

Yoketron saw Jazz. "Jazz it so good to see you again thank you for helping my daughter." Yoketron said.

Jazz looked shocked. Yoketron explained everything. "I'm glad you got reunited with your daughter. She is very beautiful." Jazz said.

"Yes she is." Yoketron said.

"Very skilled at fighting too, I think she might give some of your other students a run for their money." Jazz said.

"Yes she is very skilled." Yoketron said.

Prowl put everything up and soon she and Jazz started talking. Yoketron saw how Prowl blushed when she was around Jazz and how Jazz blushed when he was around her. Yoketron could see they felt attracted to each other. So he decided to talk to Prowl to see if she was attracted to Jazz.

Prowl told him in all the ways she found Jazz attractive. Jazz told him all the ways he found Prowl attractive. Yoketron was glad he could see they loved each other for who they were not by how they looked.

It warmed his spark he knew with Jazz around Prowl would be protected when he was gone.

Prowl and Jazz were perfect for each other.

A few days later Prowl left Cybertron.

while off planet she joined and befriend a group of repair bots. Optimus prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Prowl contact her father and told her where she was and what happened.

"It's alright Prowl maybe you might find the ninja you really are with them. Expect you to keep up with your training." Yoketron said.

"Yes sir. Can you tell Jazz it will be a while before I come home and tell him we'll go on a date when I get back." Prowl said.

"I will don't worry." Yoketron said.

After the call Prowl began to work.

They found the Allspark and made it to earth. Prowl had her life saved by a young human girl named Sari. Now she and the rest of the crew were friends with Sari.

Sari gave them a place to stay. It felt good to be there. Prowl took an interest in organic life she always learned something about fighting or other things from watching nature.

She hoped she would see Jazz the love her life sometime soon. She missed him very much. She hoped to see her father again too.

On Cybertron they heard that Optimus prime and his grew were on earth safe and sound. Yoketron and Jazz were happy to here that Prowl was alive and well. Yoketron had to stay and watch the dojo. A new recruit came in and has to train him. So Jazz left to meet up again with Prowl and Optimus' crew.

He couldn't wait.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Prowl saw Jazz and was she glad to see him. Prowl knew that the decontamination was completely unnecessary. "Those were humans not space barnacles!" She snapped.

Yoketron was on the ship to he wished to see his daughter. Dia atlas took over the training of the young charge until Yoketron comes back.

"Cool it Sentinel whatever went down between you and Optimus you don't have to hassle his crew." Jazz said.

"I agree the hassling is unneeded." Yoketron said.

"Now may we have the Allspark." Ultra Magnus said.

"About that," Bumblebee said. "It kind of." he said.

"Blew up." Bulkhead said.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Actually it was dispersed." Optimus said.

Optimus explained there was a Decepticon battle.

"Where are they then?" Sentinel said.

"We kicked their sorry solenoids." Bumblebee said.

"All of you don't make me laugh." Sentinel said.

"He's a slaggin hero." Ratchet said.

Sentinel and Bulkhead got at each other's throats. Bulkhead was held back by Optimus crew while Jazz and Yoketron held back Sentinel.

"Stand down all of you!" Ultra Magnus said. "Optimus show us where this supposed Decepticon battle took place." he said. "Jazz and Yoketron stay with his crew." he said.

"Are you alright Prowl?" Yoketron asked.

"Yes father I'm fine trust me." Prowl said.

"Good," Yoketron said.

Sari managed to get into the ship. "Organic contamination alert." the ship's system said.

"Contamination located." Jazz said.

"Who are you calling a contamination?" Sari asked.

Yoketron looked intrigued.

"Now roll of the ship nice and easy like and don't even think of spewing any of your slime at me." Jazz said.

Yoketron rolled his optics.

"Slime what are you? Oh you are afraid of me aren't you?' Sari said. "Booga, booga ,booga!" Sari said.

"Aah!" Jazz said lifting his hands and leg as shield and the slime never came.

Ratchet and the others came out. "Guys! You're alright!" Sari said hugging Bumblebee's leg.

"Stay back you don't want to be slimed!" Jazz said.

"Relax that's just Sari she's perfectly safe." Bulkhead said.

"But Sentinel?" Jazz said.

"Is a glitch-head. All due respect." Bumblebee said.

"Crazy these organics each have there own look their own style." Jazz said.

"Nice to meet you young one." Yoketron said.

"You got help there is problem at one of my dad's assembly plants come on." Sari said.

"No I got orders with Ultra Magnus to stick with you." Jazz said.

"Yes but he didn't say where," Bumblebee said.

"Well I have been itching to give my new wheels a spin." Jazz said and transformed into a cool car.

Yoketron transformed into a classic dodge challenger.

"Oooh." Sari said.

They headed for the plant. "That was a sweet blinking light show what do you call it again?" Jazz asked.

"Traffic lights?" Bulkhead asked.

"Traffic lights solid." Jazz said.

The police drones came out.

Prowl destroyed some of the drones. "The classic Metallikato five servos of doom attack." Jazz said.

"Very well executed Prowl." Yoketron said.

They continued to fight the drones.

Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime arrived on the scene. Optimus, Prowl and Jazz went in with Sari to turn off the assembly line. Sari turned it off and Optimus had to slash up the panel to get the key out. Their was a piece of the allspark there.

"Your proof." Optimus said.

"It appears to be a fragment of the allspark that story of it being disperse is as far-fetched as it seems." Ultra Magnus said.

"But sir he's a lying insubordinate crank shaft." Sentinel said.

"He may be rough around the edges but in the heat of battle Optimus showed the qualities of a true leader. Courage, strategic thinking and above all loyalty something you could learn a thing or two about Sentinel prime." Ultra Magnus said.

Sari went back to Sumdac tower and found the office was locked.

Powell did a little research about Sari there was no nothing. No birth certificate, no adoption papers, no will, no social security number or record of Sari.

"Are you saying I can't prove I'm Issac Sumdac's daughter?" Sari asked.

"I'm saying you can't even prove you exist." Powell said.

Sari was horrified.

Prowl soon showed Yoketron what's like to watch nature. Today they saw a mantis staying very still. Then it grabbed an ant. "Incredible." Yoketron said.

"It was waiting for the right moment to strike." Prowl said.

They encountered Starscream. They managed to capture him. "I hope can come with us." Jazz said.

"I would be glad if you could come home." Yoketron said.

"It would be nice but my team and have unfinished business here. I must help them." Prowl said.

"I understand, seems like you are tuning in to your spark. I look forward to when you can come home." Yoketron said. Prowl hugged her father. "I'll see you soon." he said.

"I'll miss you father." Prowl said.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself." Yoketron said.

"Take care father." Prowl said.

Prowl and Jazz hugged. Prowl kissed his face. "Bye Prowl I can't wait to see you again." Jazz said.

"Me too." Prowl said.

Yoketron knew Prowl's mother would be very proud of her. Her mother use to wear a lovely helmet. Yoketron had it in a specail place but when the dojo was attacked it disappeared. Yoketron knew it had been stolen he knew if he ever found it he would give it to Prowl because her mother's last request was for Prowl to wear it when she got old enough.

A few days later they met a bot who was one of Yoketron's childhood friends. His name was Brushup. He was a trained Cyber ninja. He learned from Yoketron's father just like Yoketron did.

Optimus had managed to help Blackarachnia through Sari and Ratchet who found away to fix her. Elita hugged Optimus and told him how much she loved him. Much to Grimlock's annoyance.

"I can train you Dinobots." Brushup said.

"No one tells Dinobots how to fight." Grimlock said.

"And just look at what happened." Brushup said. "If you can learn you will be better warriors and besides you might find a girlfriend every bit as great as Elita." he said.

"Okay," Grimlock said.

The Dinobots had agreed to train to be Autobots.

Optimus had reported what had happened to Ultra Magnus. "I will talk to Sentinel Prime and I'm glad the Dinobots have allied with us." Ultra Magnus said.

After awhile Ultra Magnus called back told him that as soon as Optimus returns he will be re-inducted to the elite guard. "I'm proud of you Optimus taking the heat form a friend like that. You displayed dignity under false suspicion. That is something to be proud of." Ultra Magnus said.

Today the bots met Blurr. There was a fight against the Decepticons. Elita with Swoop's help managed to rescue Blurr. Blurr was grateful to them. Everyone managed to escape the cave in.

"Everyone still online?" Optimus asked.

Prowl nodded her head.

"All but one." Ratchet said.

"He's probably still out there." Bulkhead said.

"I can't believe this ordeal is finally over." Professor Sumdac said.

"I see I knew along my dad couldn't have betrayed us as honest and as trustworthy as they come." Sari said.

Then everyone saw that under Sari's skin was sparking circuitry.

Sari was a techno-organic. Part organic and part Cybertronain. Sari upgraded herself. Soon do to an overload Ratchet had to shut her down with his emp generator. Ratchet fixed her up and they came up with a plan to stop Megatron after the saved Omega Supreme.

Omega supreme went into space and warped all around it randomly.

Sari apologized for her foolishness. Everyone was glad she was alright. Everyone knew they had to get word back to Cybertron about Longarm being the real spy.

Prowl soon hoped to see Jazz and her father again she was missing them so much.

A few days later they met up with Sentinel, Jazz and Yoketron and they met Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Prowl explained what Bulkhead meant when he said the green bot was Bumblebee.

"There has to be away to find out whose telling the truth," Optimus said.

"I know how we can prove it." Bulkhead said.

They put up a game of ninja gladiator. "Whoever wins this round of ninja gladiator has to be the real Bumblebee because he's the best player around." Bulkhead said.

"This is insane." Sentinel said.

"If you have any other ideas my audio receptors are go." Optimus said.

"Video?" Jetstorm said.

"Games?" Jetfire finished.

"Crazy human sure know how to make a scene." Jazz said.

Wasp choked and attacked Bumblebee. Then Wasp ran off.

Sentinel was grabbing cons. Prowl noticed something. The cons weapons were missing.

Prowl noticed what was going on when she heard Sentinel talking to someone. She commed in Jazz and her father to help.

There she saw Lockdown with the liar Starscream. Prowl knew it was a trap. She found out Lockdown was the one who attacked the dojo. He was one who stole the protoforms and stole her mother's Lightstar's helmet. Prowl knew she had to fight back Yoketron her father had got very hurt from that fight and had to have surgery.

"Give me my mother Lightstar's helmet." Prowl said.

"She was your mother so you were the daughter Yoketron told me about disguise as mech when I attacked clever." Lockdown said handing it over.

Prowl got trapped. Prowl managed to figure out Processor over matter. Lockdown was impressed. "Couldn't resist that armor could you what makes you think you can handle it this time?" he asked her.

"I learned something since then it's the ninja-bot not the weapon." she said and managed to fight him off. Prowl, Lockdown and Ramjet were in danger. Prowl used processor over matter to save them from hard.

Yoketron was proud of her.

Lockdown got away and they arrest Ramjet.

Optimus covered Sentinel and gave Prowl the credit for the captured Decepticons.

Yoketron and Jazz saw Prowl clipping her tree and wearing her mother's helmet.

"Your mother Lightstar before she died wanted you to have that helmet I know she will every bit as proud of you as I am." Yoketron said.

"I will try to be worthy of wearing this helmet." Prowl said.

"So Prowl would you like to go for a drive later?" Jazz asked.

"I would love too." Prowl said.

Yoketron was happy for them.

A while later the bots were celebrating Christmas with Sari. The bots were in a virtual reality as humans. If it wasn't for Sari, Wreck-gar and the Dinobots the Autobots would have been evil.

After Ratchet's and Fanzone's adventure on Cybertron Ultra Magnus lent them the Magnus hammer and sent Jazz and Brushup to help Optimus and his crew.

The final battle had begun. Jazz, Prowl and Brush up were using Processor over matter to gather the allspark fragments. Brush knew it wasn't enough so he sacrifice his spark to save them. Jazz caught the offlined bot.

"He did great." Prowl said.

"I agree with you." Jazz said.

Jazz carried Brushup to the others.

Optimus fought Megatron again after learning it cost the life of a friend. He smashed Megatron's cannon the put stasis cuffs on him.

They returned to Cybertron. Optimus, Elita, Wreck-gar, Sari, the Dinobots, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet. Jazz, Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet carried Brushup in the coffin.

Yoketron and Ultra Magnus couldn't be more proud. Sentinel on the other hand was pretty annoyed.

Now things on Cybertron will never be the same.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Prowl and Jazz had been on several dates for about 2 years. Jazz wanted Prowl's hand in marriage. So he decided to propose. Today Jazz had a date with Prowl. He had already gotten the ring. He was going to propose that night.

Jazz had to ask for Yoketron's blessing on this he was Prowl's father. "Yoketron I love your daughter and I want to know may I have her hand in marriage.

Yoketron knew Jazz well and he knew how mush his daughter loved him and how much Jazz loved his daughter. "You have my blessing." Yoketron said. "So when are you proposing?" he asked.

"Tonight." Jazz said and showed Yoketron the ring. It was expensive.

"That is a lovely ring." Yoketron said.

"It took me eight months to save for it." Jazz said.

"Wow that is a quality ring." Yoketron said.

"Thank you." Jazz said.

Later that night. "Prowl I got a poem for you." Jazz said.

"Really?" Prowl asked.

"I love flowers which are beautiful like you, I adore music which I can hear in you, so I ask down one knee." Jazz said kneeling down. "Prowl will you marry me?" he asked.

Prowl felt tears come to her optics. "Yes!" she said hugging him.

Jazz put the ring on her finger.

"Your father gave us his blessing." Jazz said.

"That's wonderful." Prowl said. "I bet your parents a pretty excited too." she said. She meet Jazz's family sometime ago.

"Yes they are. They can't wait till the wedding." Jazz said.

"We have to pick a date." Prowl said.

"Right we do we have a lot of planning to do." Jazz said.

"Then let's get started." Prowl said.

All of their friends found out and wanted to help.

They chose several lovely flowers, a nice venue, lovely decorations, a tasty white ener-cake, last but not least the clothes. Jazz chose Bumblebee and Bulkhead as is groomsmen and Sari was one of the femmes as Prowl's bridesmaids. They were so happy they couldn't wait to get married.

They chose a day in the month of March to marry. The day was March 26th they were looking forward to it.

The big day came. Jazz was standing at the altar waiting for Prowl. Yoketron walked her down the aisle. The preacher read out out the book. "Jazz do you take Prowl as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Jazz said.

"Prowl do you take Jazz as your lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Prowl said.

"I pronounce you bot and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Prowl and Jazz kissed. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Startout," the preacher said.

Everyone cheered they were so happy. Everyone celebrated with the couple it was quiet a party.

jazz and Prowl then climbed into the shuttle that would take them on their honeymoon. "I'll see you in three weeks." Yoketron said.

"Bye dad I'll miss you." Prowl said hugging him.

"I'll miss you too now take care." Yoketron said.

Then Prowl and Jazz left on their honeymoon.

Jazz and Prowl were on a different planet to celebrate their honeymoon the earth they both love so much. They arrived okay and they were pretty happy. They made themselves comfortable.

"This will be a nice honeymoon." Prowl said.

"Yes it sure will." Jazz said kissing her.

After a few weeks Prowl and Jazz had returned. All their friends welcomed them home.

Prowl, Jazz and Yoketron were helping Sari learn to control all her upgrades so that way her circuits won't overload again. Sari was doing really well she learned to control almost all her upgrades she just needs to learn how to control her dagger weapons. Sari is reluctant to. Due seriously hurting Bumblebee with them.

"I see this is troubling you." Yoketron said.

"I don't want to use my daggers anymore when I lost control I accidentally seriously injured Bumblebee with him." Sari said.

"I see you feel guilty about hurting your friend that is understandable. But you must know that guilt can keep you from doing things." Yoketron said.

"I just don't want hurt any of my friends like that again." Sari said.

"I know but does Bumblebee hold it against you?" Yoketron asked.

"No I apologized to him but he said it was alright my circuits were overloaded making me get out of control. So I wasn't able to stop myself from hurting him. He knew I didn't mean to hurt him." Sari said.

"If Bumblebee can forgive you so you can forgive yourself." Yoketron said.

"I guess you're right." Sari said and she took a deep breath and the daggers came out. She managed to keep her control.

"You did well letting go of guilt helps us do the things we must." Yoketron said.

"Thank you." Sari said.

"You are welcome young Sari. You must remember all you learned so you can keep your body and mind under control." Yoketron said.

"I understand." Sari said.

Things were running smoothly.

Soon a big challenge will come to Jazz and Prowl. They will help train a ninja themselves. Can they be able to teach this stubborn and awkward youth?

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Today a young transformer was dumped in the dojo by a very annoyed Warpath. Prowl remembered how annoyed Warpath was with her when she first came in. But now they were good friends.

"Put me down I hate this!" the young bot said.

"Quiet you scumbag waste of spark." Warpath said. Then he set the youngster down roughly. "I don't like you kid especially what you use to be." Warpath hissed.

"Mind your business! BTW someone forgot brush." The youngster said.

"Watch it or I will take you out back teach you a lesson." Warpath said.

"Enough." Yoketron said. "Remove the stasis cuffs." he said.

"Why did you put him in stasis cuffs any way?" Prowl asked.

"This kid use to be a con I don't trust him." Warpath said.

"True I came online at a Decepticon facility but I hate what they do! I don't trust them either that's why I left." the youngster said.

"You are a liar." Warpath said.

"Warpath calm down and remove the cuffs." Yoketron said.

"Fine." Warpath said. Then as he removed the cuffs he whispered in the kids audio. "I'm not done with you yet!"

The youngster flinched.

"Later Warpath." Jazz said.

"See ya Jazz, bye Prowl, farewell Yoketron see you soon." Warpath said and glared at the youth one last time.

The poor kid looked nervous. "Why did he treat me like that? I did nothing to him. I was minding my own business when he came and cuffed me. He told me I was going to the Cyber-ninja dojo because I was ordered to by the council." the youngster said. "He could have told me that instead being rough like treating a criminal on the way to the stockade." the youngster said.

"Some day he will learn not to judge by one's past. But we will let you stay to learn." Yoketron said.

"What can you guys teach me?" the youngster asked. "one of you is an old pile of bolts and what can a girl teach me?" he said. it was obvious that the youngster had a bit of an attitude.

"Tell you what if you can make it to the door before Prowl and I stop you, you may go and we will drop the council's order." Yoketron said.

"See ya!" The kid said. Before he could get there Yoketron attacked and then Prowl kicked him into a wardrobe.

Yoketron lifted the wardrobe of him.

"Okay that was impressive." the youngster said.

"What's your name kid I'm Jazz." Jazz said.

"I'm Prowl." Prowl said.

"I'm Yoketron." Yoketron said.

"The cons called me Deadlock but I didn't like the taste the name left in my mouth. When I left the cons after seeing the horrors they caused on Dabola It was my first outing with them to fight I couldn't take it. I saw an innocent get killed before my optics by another con. I didn't want be like that they attacked me calling me weak I managed to get escape pod to get away. I was lucky Turmoil the commander of the unit was in said he would kill me as soon as he finds me." the kid said. "I decided to take a different name." he said.

"What name might that be young one?" Yoketron asked.

"Drift." he said.

"Drift you may stay and can learn to. But first clean up this mess." Yoketron said getting out the broom.

Drift sighed when the other bots left and cleaned up the room.

Later Prowl, Jazz and Yoketron showed him his room.

"Thank you," Drift said.

Once alone Drift laid down the bed he cried for a while he felt so alone in the universe. He saw the stars each one of them twinkling. He hung his hopes and wishes on the stars that night. Poor Drift just hoped he could be a good Autobot.

A few days later Drift was trying a sneak attack on Prowl. He had mode were he could blend into an surrounding like an octopus can. Drift ran up to attack, but Prowl grabbed him threw him to the ground. "Nice try," Prowl said.

"But my stealth mode? How did you know?" Drift asked.

"It's the ninja bot not the weapon." Prowl said.

"Exactly Prowl, Drift you have skills but you must come in touch with them." Yoketron said and removed his stealth mode device.

"Hey I need that!" Drift said. "Without it I'm nothing." he said.

"We must start with nothing." Yoketron said.

"Yes we must." Prowl said.

Drift just sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

But Drifts training wasn't going to well. Drift was being a stubborn young bot. He was also hesitant to attack when sparring. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He knew he was strong but he knew his strength could be deadly.

Three ninjas were training Drift he was a difficult kid. He only been there for about two weeks and Prowl thinks he is by far the most difficult bot to ever come online.

"I can see you are feeling stressed about Drift." Yoketron said.

"I am it's like he doesn't want to learn." Prowl said.

"Yeah he is being so difficult. He doesn't seem to understand or want to understand." Jazz said.

"I'm sure Drift isn't meaning to he's just been through a lot." Yoketron said.

"I know but I just wish he could understand." Prowl said.

"That kid must have issues there must be a reason." Jazz said.

Drift heard everything. "Maybe it would be good if I left." he said his feelings had been hurt.

"Maybe I should talk to Drift." Prowl said. "To see if there is anything he needs to get off his chest-plate." she said.

Prowl began to search for Drift. She looked in the bedrooms, the bathroom, and the other rooms, even the attic and the basement, the courtyard, and finally she check the roof Drift wasn't anywhere.

"Drift ran away." She said to herself.

Prowl ran to Jazz and Yoketron. "What's wrong Prowl?" Yoketron asked when he saw how panicked Prowl looked.

"It's Drift he ran away he must have heard us talking and got the wrong the idea." Prowl said.

"Poor kid his feelings must be hurt." Jazz said.

"We didn't even know he was listening we got to find him." Prowl said. Then she remembered something. "Drift might be in danger. He said his old team was looking for him. He said the team of Decepticons he was on vowed to kill him. So me must find him and fast." She said.

The three ninjas went out to find the youngster. They found out he went to a distant asteroid. They went there to go get him.

Poor Drift he felt so sad scared and lost he began to wish he was back at the dojo. He heard something he turned around it was Turmoil and the rest of his crew. "Hello Deadlock." he said.

"My name is Drift." Drift said.

"You can not change who you are and what you are Deadlock." Turmoil said. "Now you pay your treachery die," he said.

Drift dodged and got out of the way Drift ran and hid. Lucky for him Prowl, Jazz and Yoketron came through the space bridge looking for him. "DRIFT!" They said.

"Yoketron, Prowl and Jazz I knew you would come for me." Drift said.

Turmoil went on the attack. Prowl, Jazz and Yoketron began to fight him. Drift found himself being backed into a corner by Turmoil. Drift decided to fight. He remembered what he had learned over two weeks ago. Drift dodged every attack. Drift then fought back. He was strong. Then he saw Turmoil kneel clutching his wound.

"What are you waiting for Deadlock finish me." Turmoil said. He wanted Drift to because that is what a con would do.

"No, Turmoil I am not like you. I will not finish the helpless." Drift said and used the pair of stasis cuffs he found laying on the asteroid and locked him in it.

Prowl locked the others in stasis cuffs that she brought just in case Drift was in danger.

Turmoil and his crew were brought to Cybertron for justice.

Prowl, Jazz and Yoketron took Drift back to the dojo.

"Drift I'm very proud of how you handled the situation that shows you rised above yourself to be the better bot. You will make fine ninja." Yoketron said.

Prowl and Jazz agreed.

Drift had said word since they came back he wasn't feeling to well. His vision was blurring. "I feel strange." Drift said. Then fell over and a vase broke.

"DRIFT!" they shouted and ran to his aid.

(Cliffhanger!)

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drift woke in his bed and he found Yoketron wiping his face with a cold damp wash cloth. "You are burning up Drift." Yoketron said.

"What's wrong with me?' Drift asked.

"This is no physical ailment you are going through a war. Your head is telling you stay with the Decepticons while your spark is say do good and rise to peace like an Autobot and be one of them." Yoketron said. "This change will be uncomfortable but you will become the bot who you are meant to be." he said.

"Don't worry you'll be okay we'll all look after you." Jazz said.

Drift cough and curled up under the blanket.

Yoketron sat him up and gave him a drink of energon. "Take it easy now." Yoketron said. Then he laid Drift back down.

Drift fell asleep.

Drift was dreaming. He was sitting on a ship as the commander of a unit. There were two Cyber-tigers one was orange and the other was white. "It is getting late commander Deadlock would you be retiring soon?" The orange cyber-tiger asked.

"But I'm not tired." he said.

"Just sleep." the orange tiger said.

"No Drift don't listen to the orange tiger get out of here now!" the white cyber-tiger said. It was warning him of the orange Cyber-tiger's motives.

"Right sleep just like your parents!" the orange said attacking.

"AH!" Drift said waking up he was sweating more than he was before.

"Calm down Drift it was only a dream." Jazz said.

Drift laid back down. Prowl pulled the cover up on him. "Just relax your safe here." she said.

Yoketron brought in some cyber-tea. "Here drink this." Yoketron said. Drift sat up weakly and sipped the tea.

Drift started to cough again. He was feeling awful. Drift's sleep was plagued by several nightmares.

Yoketron took over watch of Drift for the night. Drift continued to sleep. He was having another dream. He found himself in a hospital. He heard a sparkling crying. He went to the source. He found the doctor handing the femme the sparkling congratulating her they had son. Then a stranger deactivated a cloak he was using and attacked. He knocked out the doctors and nurses and took the sparkling from the femme's hands and ran out with him.

"Little one you are powerful and we will make you one of us." Turmoil said.

Drift saw it was Turmoil who took the sparkling from the couple. The sparkling had a birth mark of Chinese dragon breathing fire. That was on the under side his left fore arm. Drift looked at his fore arm the same mark. What did this dream mean. Then he felt something sneaking up on he turned around something attacked.

Drift woke up. Then touched the birthmark on his fore arm. He bet Yoketron, Jazz and Prowl didn't even notice it. He saw Yoketron sleeping by his bedside. Then Drift dozed back off.

The next day. Yoketron was fixing breakfast and Prowl and Jazz were setting up the table. "I'm glad his fever broke last night." Prowl said.

"So are we Prowl but we better let him rest." Yoketron said.

"I bet as soon as he wakes up he's going to eat something he practically didn't eat anything yesterday." Jazz said.

Drift woke up. He felt so much better and he seemed different he had more Autobot perspective. He got out bed and stretched. He left the room after making his bed.

Yoketron was about to serve the food. They saw Drift walk in. "You look a lot better." Jazz said.

"I feel much better." Drift said. He smelled something. "What's cooking?" Drift asked.

"Tech-rice porridge." Prowl said.

"I never tried that." Drift said.

"Well I think you may or may not like it." Jazz said.

"Well may please I try some?" Drift asked.

They were shocked Drift's politeness. They could see that Drift was being more Autobot and being a gentleman.

Yoketron served him a bowl. Drift tasted a spoonful. It was good. "Well?" Prowl asked.

"It's good." Drift said.

"I'm glad you like it." Yoketron said.

Soon Drift's training continued. He was doing well and becoming a fine Cyber ninja. Right now they were sparring with him to test his skills. Drift was doing well. Then the attacks ceased. Drift stopped fighting.

"You made great strides Drift. You grown into a ninja worthy of a weapon." Yoketron said. He presented Drift with a pair of swords. "The sword is difficult weapon to wield and one of the most dangerous to the user. But soon as you master these swords. Like all my students who have swords you will earn specail sword when learn what you achieve something that you do, and you don't for personal gain you do it out of selflessness even putting your own life at risk. Then I will take you in an the sword that matches your spark will glow choosing you as it's wielder." Yoketron said.

"That sounds like a tall order." Drift said.

"I know and I am proud of you all of us are but at times we still notice you seemed troubled mind telling us why?" Yoketron asked.

"I have this dream every night ever since I had that fever from the war I went through." Drift said.

"Can you tell us about the dream maybe we can help you." Jazz said.

"I also have been having flashbacks and it hurts to think about them." Drift said.

"You should let them flow through mediation and then you can be at peace." Yoketron said.

"Okay tell us about your dream." Prowl said.

"I see a young couple and they have newborn sparkling. They were attacked a con the con knocks out the hospital staff and snatches the sparkling from the couple and the sparkling won't stop crying. When the cons face became clear it was Turmoil my old commander he told the sparkling it was powerful and was going to turn him into a con. The sparkling had birth mark of a Chinese dragon breathing fire on the underside of it's left forearm. The poor sparkling was taken from his family." Drift said. "I noticed the sparkling had the same birth mark as me on the same spot." Drift said.

They saw Drift was right they hadn't noticed til now. "There must be a reason for this." Jazz said.

"The flashbacks I see a femme and mech smiling down and the vision is a bit blurry at first. Then they Drift is our little bundle of joy. A bit big then takes me and I hear my parents scream and then I see I'm on a ship. Then I see the rest of my childhood being pushed around by the other Decepticons and all beatings I took from the cons my age. I don't why." Drift said.

"Maybe the allspark is trying to tell you something." Prowl said.

"Yes maybe it is." Drift said.

"You should meditate and the allspark will give the answers." Yoketron said.

"Yes master Yoketron." Drift said. Drift sat down in his room and began to meditate on the flashbacks and the dream. Drift saw himself on the day he was born. He saw his mother and father they looked like the couple from his dream. Then he saw a con uncloak himself and attack. "DRIFT NO!" The femme cried. The con ran off with Drift in his arms.

"You are Deadlock." Turmoil said.

Drift saw childhood pass by and saw flashbacks of how sad his parents were hoping to find their child they were in Iacon about 20 clicks form the dojo.

Drift saw the horrors he saw on Dabola and everything that happened to him recently.

"Your family is near. You must find them." The allspark said.

Drift opened his eyes. He was shocked.

"Everything alright Drift?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah you have been in here for a while." Jazz said.

Drift came out.

"Well did you figure out what the allspark was trying to tell you?" Yoketron asked.

"That Turmoil lied to me. He said my parents died in space ship crash. They didn't die he took me away from the at the hospital the days I was born. I have a family." Drift said. He was shocked at this revelation.

"You know where they are?" Jazz asked.

"Yes I do. The Allspark showed me they live about 20 clicks from here." Drift said.

"Let's get you to your family." Prowl said.

They made it to the house. "I know this house I see the couple regularly they are my friends." Yoketron said.

Yoketron knocked on the door. "Hello Yoketron what do we owe this pleasure?" the mech said the femme was next to him.

"Tipscale and Runoff I have someone I have someone you might want to see." Yoketron said.

Drift came forward. "Hi," Drift said. "I'm Drift." he said.

"You have the same name as our son." Tipscale said.

Runoff she came for a closer look. She saw the birthmark on Drift's left forearm. "Tipscale look." she said holding up Drift's left forearm.

Tipscale saw the birthmark. "Are you are son?" he asked.

They decided to have a CNA test. It confirmed that Drift was there son. "OH Drift you have returned. I can't believe what those cons did to you." Runoff said.

"I am glad you found your way and I hope you become a great Cyber-ninja once your training is over." Tipscale said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

Today Drift was out running some errands he ran into Warpath. "Hey con bot." Warpath hissed.

"I changed I tell you. I was never a con to begin with I was taken the day was born as raised a con so can you stop being so mean to me?" Drift said.

"Like I would believe you." Warpath said.

"My parents live nearby here is the address." Drift said handing it to him.

"Fine I will go there later if it is not true I will personally teach you a lesson." Warpath said.

"Oh hi Drift." Tipscale said.

"Hi dad." Drift said.

"So did he pay you?" Warpath asked.

"No he's really my son I have the CNA I forgot I left it in my pocket." Tipscale said and showed the big Autobot.

"Fine I believe you but don't think of pulling any fast ones on me." Warpath said.

"Maybe we should try to be friends." Drift said.

"I don't know." Warpath said.

"Son I have to go I hope the rest of the day goes great." Tipscale said.

Drift just sighed.

Drift thought he felt a presence and it didn't feel friendly.

"What is your problem?" Warpath snapped.

"I feel someone is near." Drift said.

"I'm right next to you." Warpath said.

"Not you who ever it is they don't seem friendly." Drift said.

Drift was right a big thug came out of no where. "Give what you got both of he." the thug said.

"No way I'm taking you in." Warpath said and got out a pair of stasis cuffs.

Another con came out no where and attacked Warpath. "Ow." He said.

The two began to gang up on him. Drift knew he had to help Warpath even though he was mean to him. He just had to help. Drift started to fight the thugs. "Leave him alone!" Drift said.

The thugs injured Drift's leg. But Drift managed to put some cuffs on them. Drift limped over to Warpath who looked shocked. Drift offered his hand to him. "You saved me why?" Warpath asked.

"We're both Autobots which means were allies, like brothers." Drift said. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you get mugged." Drift said.

"Thanks my friend." Warpath said.

"Argh," Drift held hi wounds.

"He's wound call for help." Warpath said.

One the bots dialed the emergency number.

"Hold on Drift help is on the way." Warpath said giving Drift support. Drift was loaded into the ambulance. The others heard about what happened. "He saved me after I was so mean to him." Warpath said.

"Drift obviously rised above himself to help a bot who didn't like him for past he wanted to make up for." Yoketron said.

"I understand." Warpath said.

"Drift is going to be alright none of the injuries were to serious the most serious injury he had was a broken leg. He's going to be alright." Ratchet said.

"That's great." Prowl said.

Drift came out walking on a pair of crutches.

"Thank you Drift for saving me." Warpath said.

"I wanted to helped." Drift said.

Drift rescued Warpath unselfishly. He was now worthy of a great sword.

Once his leg was healed Drift was able to find the great sword that chose him. They made it to one with an orange hilt. It started to glow brightly. Yoketron nodded with a smile. The sword had chosen Drift.

"Drift this sword is to only to be used in dire situations so it only when doom is certain. So be careful with it." Yoketron said.

"I will master." Drift said.

Drift had completed his training he was now a full fledged Cyber-ninja.

Everyone was proud of him especially himself.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

It had been a a couple of years since Jazz and Prowl were married. They were hard workers. Prowl saw a femme walking by with a cute little sparkling in a stroller. Prowl must have thought it must be wonderful to be a parent. She knew she had to talk to Jazz about this.

"Jazz I think it's time we stat a family of our own." Prowl said.

"I was thinking that too." Jazz said.

"Dad Jazz and I are going to have some alone time." Prowl said.

Yoketron knew what Prowl meant. "Okay." Yoketron said. He knew how his daughter and son in-law felt. He wanted the same thing when was married to his wife.

Jazz and Prowl made love. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Prowl and Jazz woke up the next morning. "Good morning beautiful." Jazz said.

"Morning sweet heart." Prowl said.

After a couple of weeks things died down into a boring routine. Today Prowl woke up feeling bad. She was in the bathroom throwing up. "Are you okay in there Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know.' Prowl said. Then she came out. "Oh hold the phone." she said and went back in threw up.

Jazz placed his hand on her forehead. "No fever, but still I think you should lie down." Jazz said.

"No I'm fine." Prowl said.

"Are you sure? You spent the whole morning throwing up." Jazz said.

"Yes I'm sure." Prowl said.

Every morning for the next few days Prowl was throwing up. "What is wrong with me?" Prowl asked herself.

"I think you should really see a medic." Jazz said.

"Okay I'll go see Ratchet if it makes you happy." Prowl said.

So Prowl went to the doctor's office. "Prowl IO examined you and you seem pretty healthy to me. But I'm going to draw some energon to run some lab work to see what is wrong." Ratchet said. Ratchet got the samples he needed. "Don't worry Prowl I'm sure everything is alright. Once I get the results I will call you." Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet." Prowl said.

After a couple of days Prowl got a com from Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet what is it?" Prowl said.

 _"I got great news Prowl you are 100% healthy. Which is a good thing because you're going to have a sparkling."_ Ratchet said over the com.

"What?!" Prowl said.

 _"You heard right you're pregnant congratulations."_ Ratchet said.

"Thanks that is the best news I ever heard!" Prowl said. "Jazz is going to be so thrilled." she said.

 _"I know he will I want you to set up an appointment for sometime next week."_ Ratchet said.

"Of course I will how does Thursday sound?" Prowl asked.

 _"Perfect Thursday at 3:00 pm."_ Ratchet said.

"Okay see you then." Prowl said.

"What's going on my daughter?" Yoketron asked.

"I got a call from Ratchet it was the results of my test." Prowl said.

"What is going on with you?" Yoketron asked.

"I'm pregnant Jazz and I are going to have a sparkling." Prowl said.

"That's wonderful I'm going to be a grandfather!" Yoketron said.

"You better not tell Jazz. I'm going to be the one to tell him." Prowl said.

"I understand." Yoketron said.

Jazz came home later that day. "Hi Jazz." Prowl said.

"Hello Prowl you seem happy." Jazz said.

"I have great news I'm pregnant." Prowl said.

"You mean we're going to have a sparkling?" Prowl asked.

"Yes we are." Prowl said.

"This is wonderful." Jazz said.

"I can't wait to have our little sparkling." Prowl said.

"Neither can I." Jazz said.

Soon Prowl had a check up she was about 2 and half months pregnant. "Okay Prowl we are going to take a look at your little sparkling." Ratchet said. Ratchet put the fetal Doppler on Prowl's middle. A small sparkbeat was heard. Then Ratchet spread a warm gel on Prowl's middle. The rubbed a remote like device on Prowl's middle and an image appeared.

Ratchet must have like what he saw because he said. "Good, very good."

"You and your sparkling are in complete health Prowl. I will see you next month for another appointment." Ratchet said.

After a couple of months. Prowl's middle was starting to grow. It showed there was life within. She was 5 and half months pregnant. She soon started to feel the little sparkling move around.

Prowl was now 6 months pregnant and she met Drift in the market. The two friends greeted each other with a hug. Jazz smiled when he saw them hugging. Then Drift looked surprised. "What was that?" Drift asked.

"Oh the sparkling just kicked." Prowl said.

"I see," Drift said.

Prowl grabbed his hand and Jazz's hand. "Here see if you two can feel it kick again." Prowl said.

Sure enough there was another small kick. "Wow." Drift said.

By the eighth month Prowl was pretty excited after all the birth was two months away. Her crew threw a big baby shower for her. She got all kinds of things for her sparkling. Prowl thanked them they were so kind.

Two months passed by quickly and Prowl was three days past her due date. Ratchet told her not to worry the sparkling should come soon if the sparkling doesn't come in a week they would induce labor for her. Prowl was getting annoyed. Two days later on cold day of the Cybertronian winter. Prowl didn't know she was going to go into labor. The baby had been kicking roughly.

"Take it easy on mommy little one." she said. Prowl knew that music soothes the sparkling so she got the head phones and placed them up to her round belly and turned them on. The sparkling did very gentle movements as if doing a very gentle dance.

Prowl had to go to the bathroom so she got up and went there.

Jazz was talking to Yoketron.

Prowl came out she looked pained. Yoketron turned around and Jazz looked too.

"What's wrong Prowl?" Yoketron asked.

"My fluids just broke." she said.

"Oh my we got to get you to the hospital!" Jazz said.

Prowl was rushed to the hospital.

Jazz was holding her hand. Yoketron was sitting by her side.

After a couple of hours Prowl was ready to deliver. "Prowl ready one, two, three push!" Ratchet said.

Prowl cried out and pushed.

Soon a sparkling cry was heard. "It's a girl!" Ratchet said.

Ratchet handed the little femme to Prowl to for the unbreakable bond. Ratchet then clean up the sparkling and gave her a full check up. She was a very healthy little thing.

"She looks like you Jazz." Prowl said.

"She does look like her father." Yoketron said.

"I'll be." Jazz said.

"Let's name her Hiphop. It's a kind of earth music and she seemed to like it when it was played."Prowl said.

"I think that is a fine name." Jazz said.

Now they had a new daughter their little Hiphop who would someday become a cyber ninja.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Prowl and Jazz brought young Hiphop home. Prowl laid her in the bassinet. "She's so sweet." Prowl said. Jazz touched the mobile and it spun around and played a gentle lullaby. Hiphop cooed and gurgled she liked it.

Prowl leaned against Jazz and the two of them smiled at their daughter.

Many of Yoketron's for students came when they heard about the birth of his granddaughter. Jazz's family came too as well as Optimus and his crew. They were in awe of little Hiphop.

They gave her presents. "She is so cute." Drift said tickling her cheek making Hiphop giggle. Hiphop then grabbed Drift's finger.

"Look Drift she likes you." Prowl said. "Do you want hold her?" she asked.

"I never held a sparkling before." Drift said.

"It's easy sit down first." Jazz said.

Drift sat down in a chair. Prowl came up with Hiphop in her arms.

"Keep your arm or hand under her head. Don't jostle her or drop her basically don't move a muscle." Prowl said.

"Okay." Drift said. Then Prowl placed Hiphop in Drift's arms. "She so soft." he said.

Hiphop was cooing then she snuggled into Drift's chest.

"AW!" everyone said.

That was very cute.

Few days later things were hopping. Prowl and Jazz were busy caring for Hiphop. Jazz mainly helped Yoketron train the new students at the dojo while Prowl cared for little Hiphop.

Prowl was pretty tired. She was not in the mood for fooling around. Prowl lay down for a break. Jazz came inside. "Hey Prowl how are you?" Jazz asked.

"Tired." she answered.

"Looks like little Hiphop is napping." Jazz said.

Hiphop made a small sound in her sleep. "Aw she must be dreaming." Jazz said.

Prowl looked at Jazz. "What do you want Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"I want to see if you and little Hiphop want to go out for a while." Jazz said.

"I'm tired I don't feel like it." Prowl said.

"Sorry I just want to spend some time with you." Jazz said.

"Maybe sometime later I don't feel like doing much." Prowl said.

A few months had passed and now Hiphop had grown some. "Look how cute she is." Jazz said. He was making a home video. Hiphop was trying to crawl.

"So precious." Yoketron said.

Then someone came into the dojo it was one of the new techno organic bots that were coming around some were allying with Autobots and others with Decepticons. This one looked like a black and white bird.

"Hello young one do you wish to become a ninja?" Yoketron asked.

"I sure do, my name is Break." the bird said.

"Nice to meet you." Jazz said.

"Why is your name Break?" Prowl asked.

"Because when I'm clumsy and break almost anything." Break said. Break was still a very young Autobot and had a lot to learn.

"We can teach you. Jazz will show you to your room." Yoketron said.

Jazz lead Break down the hall. Then the door opened. "I never had one before." Break said looking inside.

"What a room to yourself?" Jazz asked.

"That and a bed." Break said touching the bed.

Jazz told Prowl and Yoketron that Break never had room of his own or a bed.

"The poor dear I wonder why." Prowl said.

"How about we ask him." Yoketron asked.

Break came out. "Break how come you said you never had a room or bed of your own?" Jazz said.

"Oh that you see I was an orphaned protoform all the beds in the orphanage were taken so I had to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. All the orphans slept in one room. No one adopted me because they did want me breaking anything I'm still just almost 4 no one wants me." Break said. "The orphanage probably isn't giving a care where I am now anyway they don't care about me any way." Break said.

"Break that must really hurt." Prowl said.

"It does." Break said.

"I thought you looked almost 4." Yoketron said.

"Yeah, I thought you would figure it out. I thought maybe if I did some search I would find out what I am meant to be. Then I saw a Cyber-ninja one day. He helped me to my feet after some big kid pushed me down. He told me never give up kid. That's what I'll do I won't give up." Break said.

"That's very nice and the cyber ninja who helped you is right you must never give up." Yoketron said.

"Thank you." Break said.

There was a knock on the door. Some bots came in they were from the orphanage. "There he is let's take this no good piece of scrap back to the orphanage." the mech said.

"Are you from the orphanage where Break lives?" Prowl asked.

"Yes he ran off the head mistress doesn't like that boy but she says he must come back after all he has no where else to go once he's done there he can go off to the mines to work." the mech said.

Break was drug back to the orphanage Prowl, Jazz and Yoketron followed. When they got there it was an awful sight all the children looked miserable. They begged for them to take them out of there. The children claimed they burned there toys and hardly fed them.

"It's true." Break said. "They even burn the toy that was that the last thing I had from my parents." Break said.

Yoketron decided to talk to the head of the orphanage. "This place is a disgrace. What kind of terrible orphanage are you running?" Yoketron asked.

"The worst on Cybertron. I always get what I want even if it means ruining children." The femme said.

Prowl took pictures with out anyone realizing it.

Yoketron, Jazz and Prowl reported this to Ultra Magnus. Prowl showed him the pictures. "My word this must be dealt with right away." Ultra Magnus said.

"I agree with you." Alpha Trion said.

The orphanage staff were tried and found guilty on all charges. Some kind bots took over the orphanage that day. "Hopefully some day I'll get out of here and become a ninja." Break said.

Prowl and Jazz had fall in love with the young child and want to take him home as there own. "Prowl and I were wondering, if you would like to come home with us?" Jazz said.

"You mean it?" Break said.

"Yes we do." Prowl said.

"This is the greatest." Break said. "But I would have to leave my friends." he said.

"Don't worry Break we'll get adopted some day." one of the children said.

"I love you guys." Break said.

Prowl and Jazz filled out the paper work and they took Break home. "I'm very proud of you two for adopting Break." Yoketron said.

"Thank you he will get the love he needs here and become a great ninja like he wants to." Prowl said.

"Yes but he is school age." Jazz said.

"You two can enroll him in the preschool class he'll make some friends there." Yoketron said.

"Good idea." Jazz said.

Break was introduced to Hiphop. "I've always wanted a little sister." Break said.

Hiphop cried when he got close. "She doesn't like me." Break said.

"No she doesn't know you yet." Jazz said.

"Oh," Break said.

The next day Break got registered in Arcee's class. "Break in couple of weeks you start school in preschool class. There are other bots there I hope you make friends with your new classmates." Prowl said.

"I hope so." Break said.

"Good night son." Jazz said.

"Night sweetie." Prowl said.

"Night mom, and dad." Break said and went right to sleep.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Prowl had a nice family. Her father Yoketron was a good grandfather. Her husband Jazz was a wonderful father. Her sweet little 10 month old Hiphop was her lovely daughter. Then there was the new addition to her family Break a three year old techno organic they recently adopted. Break was a good big brother he help his mother and father with Hiphop and around the dojo whenever he could.

Today Prowl and her family are taking a vacation they going to earth. Optimus crew was coming to they were considered family too.

The people of Detroit saw them. Break was amazed by earth. Break began to play in the park. He was chasing a butterfly. He was in awe of it's colors. Then it landed on his face.

"Looks like Break made a friend." Sari said pointing.

The butterfly was hanging around Break. Then landed on his head. "That butterfly seems to like him." Prowl said.

Then the butterfly flew away. "Bye, bye." Break said.

"Break come here." Jazz said.

"Coming daddy." Break said. He ran up to Jazz.

Jazz knelt down and opened his arms and hugged him.

A young human came up. "Is he really you son?" the child asked.

"Yes he is." Jazz said.

"But he doesn't look like you." the kid said.

"I'm sorry about my brother." The girl said. "His son might be adopted." she told her brother.

"He is adopted." Jazz said.

"Adoption means they took him into their family legally and now he's their son for life." the girl said.

"Oh," the little boy said.

Break was enjoying this vacation there was so much for him to see. There was a lot of animals. "Doggie." Break said.

"Hang Break ask if you can pet the doggie then let it sniff your hand then pet it." Sari said. "That is the rule about pets." she said.

"Okay.' Break said. Break went up to the owner. "May I pet it?" he asked.

"Of course you can." the lady said.

Break let the dog sniff his hand. Break then pet the dog. The dog then licked his hand.

Soon it was time to go home. Break fell asleep so Jazz had to carry him. Break woke up when they got home. "hey Break did you have a good dream?" Prowl asked.

"I did I was playing in this stuff humans called snow it looked fun." Break said.

"I'm glad." Prowl said.

A few weeks later it was a nice day on Cybertron. Prowl knew Break would soon be up wanting to go out and play they were going to set up a play gym for him. It was almost 8:30 Break should have been up by now he's such an early bird.

Prowl decided to check on him. "Break it's time to get up." Prowl said.

"Mommy I feel yucky." Break said.

Prowl felt his forehead. It felt quite hot. "I'll be back with the thermometer." she said. She was back really quick. "Keep this under your tongue." she said.

Break lay there with the thermometer in his mouth. Thermometer started to beep. Prowl took it out. "You have a fever." Prowl said. "You need to stay in bed." she said.

Jazz saw Prowl leave Break's room and started back with a glass of Cyber-grape juice. "Is everything alright Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"Break is sick." Prowl said.

"Oh no," Jazz said.

Prowl and Jazz went into the room. Prowl gave Break the juice. Break took the juice and sipped it. Break hold his throat.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"My throat hurts." Break said.

"I'm sorry." Prowl said.

That day Break was being looked after by his family. But Break's fever was getting worse. Prowl took Break's temperature. "My word," she said.

"Break's fever has risen again. We have to get him to the hospital." Prowl said.

Jazz picked up the ailing Break. "Daddy, where are we going?" Break asked in a very quiet voice.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Jazz said. "They will find out what is wrong with you and help you get better." he said.

Break was holding onto Jazz.

Once there Break was carried in by Jazz. Break felt really tired he didn't feel like walking. Jazz checked Break in. Break was called in. "Okay Break let's see what's wrong with you." the nurse said.

Break was scared and held on to Jazz. "It's okay Break." Jazz said.

After taking a look and a sample from Break's throat. The nurse came back and Ratchet was with her. "It's nothing worry about Break just needs a tech-tonsillectomy after that is done Break will stay in the hospital over night and he will be fine in a couple of weeks." Ratchet said.

"That's good to hear." Jazz said.

"Break will have to stay here for a while the operation is schedule for tomorrow morning." Ratchet said.

Jazz called the house later and told them what Ratchet said. Prowl was relieved to hear this. Yoketron smiled at hearing Break was going to be okay.

The next Prowl and Jazz came to the hospital. They were waiting for Break to get out of surgery. Prowl had bought a toy for Break as a get well present. Ratchet came out. "Break is now in the recovery room. You can come in to see him." Ratchet said.

Jazz, and Prowl came into the recovery room. Break woke up he looked pretty groggy. Prowl was sure Break forgot where he was. Break held the toy Prowl bought him. The toy was of a triceratops.

The next day Break went hope. Prowl had to follow Ratchet's orders of what Break could eat for the next couple weeks.

Break was better before she knew it. "Mommy," Break said hugging her.

"Hello sweetie." she said. Prowl was grateful for the family she had it meant everything to her.

To be continued.


End file.
